Faith, and Trust, and Pixie Dust
by hockeycrazy7
Summary: Natalie had a baby with David before she left to go to Chicago. In Chicago, she ended up falling in love and staying there, leaving her daughter behind. Beatrice, or Tris, ends up growing up at the Bureau only knowing her father David. One day, a group of teenagers from inside the fence meet Tris and completely shake the world she thought she knew. DIVERGENT AU
1. Chapter 1

I scurry through the halls of the Bureau, looking around every corner to make sure my dad isn't there. Once I clear the hallway I am standing by, I run quickly to the first door on the left. I open it and walk in, shutting it behind me. I sit down in the only open chair. Matthew looks up from the screen he was just staring at and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" He asks while chewing on the pen in his hand.

"No, I'm taking a mental health day." I say with a smirk. He just shakes his head and looks back at the screen in front of him.

"Isn't this your third mental health day this week?" He asks without looking up from the screen.

"Yes. What's your point." I say while leaning back in the chair and putting my feet up on his desk.

"Its only Wednesday." He says while shoving my feet off his desk.

"I don't like school. School is boring and all the teachers are bitches." I say.

"Well that's too bad because until you are 18, you have to go to school. It's the law." said Matthew. I roll my eyes at him.

"A stupid law." I mumble while standing up. "Are we still on for tonight?" I say as I walk towards the door. He nods at me before turning back to his computer. I walk out of his lab, not before looking around to make sure my dad was no where insight.

Matthew and I have been best friends since he moved here when he was 5 with his parents. When he turned 18, he got a job at The Bureau of Genetic Welfare, where we both live. I'm only 16, so I am still forced to go to school, though I don't show up half the time. There is no point in going. I am already a genius so I can pass every class without even studying.

Its not like I have any friends there anyway. When I said Matthew was my best friend, I also meant my only friend. I am a bit of a loner. Plus, almost everyone there is scared of me. It might be my 12 piercings or my three tattoos. Or it could be the fact that I beat the shit out of three football players on my first day of high school. But that wasn't my fault. They were the ones who decided to hit on me.

Unlike Matthew, I was born at the Bureau. My mom had me when she was 16. Right after she had me, she went into the Chicago experiment on a special mission. She was supposed to come back, but she ended up falling in love with someone else and staying there. I grew up my whole life with my father, David. My dad runs the entire Bureau so I am like a celebrity here. Everyone knows me and everyone knows not to mess with me.

I never knew my mom. I've never met her, never talked to her, never even seen a picture of her. I have tried to find her on some of the cameras showing Chicago but since I don't know her new name, I can't find her. Every time I try to ask dad about her, he gets really quiet and changes the subject.

The only thing I do know about her came from these letters she wrote to me while she was in the fence. They didn't say much other than she loves me, she never wanted to leave me, and she will be back for me someday. I used to wait by the door of the Bureau, looking for her to walk in and come get me like she promised. Sadly, that day never came and I gave up on her years ago. I am perfectly content with the life my dad has provided for me.

I finally arrive at the training room that is in the basement of the Bureau. It is supplied with any equipment or weapon a girl could need. I taught myself how to use all of this stuff when I was 10. I have been teaching myself how to fight since I was 6. It gets lonely living in the bureau. There aren't many children here. I had to find a way to entertain myself.

I walk in and pull my sweatshirt off leaving me in a black sports bra and black sweatpants. I go over to the storage closet and pull out a roll of tape. I wrap my knuckles quickly and head over to the bags. I start out slow with simple punches and kicks. The bag moves, but not a lot. Even though I have been training my entire life, I am still small and don't have an overwhelming amount of muscle. Once I have warmed up a bit, I move to complicated sequences. After an hour my knuckles are sore, so I move over to the treadmill in the corner of the room.

I turn it on and hop on. I start to run and rip off the tape that remained on my knuckles. I turn the treadmill up to 8 and start sprinting. My breaths are labored and there is a burning in my lungs but I love the sensation. I feel free, like I could run anywhere. While I'm allowed to leave, sometimes the gates surrounding the Bureau make me feel trapped. Sometimes I just need to do something that lets me know I can get out if I need to. This is one of the ways I do that.

I feel a hand on my step falters. I fall and am thrown off the treadmill. I land on the ground with a thump. I look down to see I scraped my right knee pretty badly. I groan and look up to see Dad standing there. I mumble 'shit' under my breath before standing up and walking over to the first aid kid. I grab rubbing alcohol and apply it to my wound with gauze. Once I know the cut is clean, I throw the gauze out and walk over to my dad.

"Beatrice, what are you doing here?" he says in his stern voice that is supposed to scare me. It hasn't scared me since I was 12.

"I was running until I was rudely interrupted and thrown off the treadmill." I say.

"I mean why aren't you in school?" Dad says, getting a little more frustrated.

"This morning I wasn't really feeling up to seeing the shit bags I call peers." I say with a sickly sweet smile. Dad sighs and whips his forehead with the back of his hand.

"You can't keep doing this Beatrice-" says Dad. I quickly cut him off.

"Tris. My name is Tris." I say.

"Fine. _Tris_, you need to go to school. Its not only the law but its important for you to get an education." Dad says while sitting in a chair next to the treadmill.

"Why do I need to go to school? I already know everything I need to know." I say while walking over to some of the weapons that are laying around. I pick up a knife and face my dad again. I run my finger along the blade and study it.

"This can't happen again, tris. You need to go." Dad says while standing up. I look up from the knife and raise and eyebrow at him.

"So I'm not in trouble?" I say.

"No, you're in trouble. Grounded for two weeks. Clean up here then head up to the apartment. Straight to your room." Dad says. I groan and chuck the knife at a target about 30 feet away from me. Dead center. Dad walks over to the target, pulls the knife out, and places it back on the table.

"Nice shot." he says before walking out of the room. I groan again and pick up a few things around the room. Once it looks like it did when I walked in, I head up to my apartment. I walk in and grab a water bottle from the kitchen. I head to my room and fall onto my bed.

My room is all black. Everything form the bedspread to the curtains. The only thing that isn't black is the white spray paint that coats the black walls. Different designs are forever imprinted on the surface. There are clothes and garbage scattered everywhere across the floor. I have never been known to be clean. A pile of towels lay outside the door to the bathroom attached to my room. I should probably pick those up soon but I'm too tired now.

I pick up my phone and press 1. Matthew is the first speed dial on my phone. It only rings twice before he picks up.

"Hey, Babe." Matthew says when he picks up. I laugh.

"Hey, hottie. Change of plans for tonight. I got caught and am grounded for two weeks." I say.

"Aw, bummer. So you we're not going out tonight?" he says with disappointment evident in his voice.

"I didn't say that. I said I'm not allowed to go out. That just means I'll have to sneak out. I'll just climb out onto the ledge when he goes to sleep. We just have to leave later than planned." I say.

"Okay. See you at 10?" Matthew asks.

"10 sounds good. If anything changes, i'll text you. Bye, bye." I say. I make a kissy noise into the phone and hear Matthew laugh on the other end. I hand up laughing with him. I lie back onto my bed and take a nap.

I am woken by someone shaking me. I groan and swat at them.

"Tris, wake up." I hear Dad say. I roll over and open my eyes.

"Yeah?" I say through a yawn.

"I'm going into my room to work. There is diner in the fridge if you want it. Good night." he says before kissing my forehead.

"Good night, Daddy." I say with a small smile. He smiles at me before walking out of the room. I stand up and walk into the kitchen. I look in the fridge to see leftover pasta. Gross. Instead I grab a granola bar and head back into my room. I look at the clock and see it is 9:30. Damn, I better get ready.

I head into my bathroom and strip down. I throw my clothes into my room before hopping into the cold stream of the shower. I never take hot showers. I hate the heat with a burning passion. If I avoid hot things at all costs. Thats why I have to take a cold shower or i'll feel like I can't breathe and I'm dying. I wash my hair and body before stepping out. I grab a towel and wrap it around myself. I walk into my closet and pull out blue boy shorts, a black bra, black ripped skinny jeans, and a black v-neck. I brush my hair and pull it into a high ponytail. I apply a thin coat of black eyeliner and mascara on my eyes along with Chapstick. I pull on my favorite brown combat boots.

Once I am done, I look at the clock and see its 9:55. Perfect. I slip my phone into my back pocket and place pillows under my blanket to make it look like I am lying there. I put a blonde wig at the top that looks like my hair. Once I am satisfied, I walk over to my window and slowly pull it open so it doesn't make a noise. Once its open enough, I slip through and onto the ledge. I close the window behind me and start to shimmy across the ledge. I look down at the five story drop but it doesn't even faze me. I have done this so often, I could do it in my sleep.

I get to the edge of the ledge and jump. For the few seconds I soar through the air, a huge smile spreads across my face. The smile only lasts for a few seconds because my feet soon connect with the roof that is level with my window. I dust myself off and walk over to the door leading off of the roof. I pull it open and prop it with the brick I leave there. I run down the stairs and make it to the bottom in no time. When I walk out the door leading to outside, Matthew is already leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"Hey, hey." I say while walking over to him.

"You made it out?" he says as we start to walk to his car.

"Of course I did! Who do you think I am?" I say with a laugh. I haul myself into the passenger's seat of his truck and shut the door. Matthew gets into the driver's seat and starts the car. He puts a brown paper bag into the back seat and drives off. I look out the window as we pass through the gate around the Bureau and keep driving. We drive for another half hour until Matthew pulls the car over at an abandoned train station.

I climb out and Matthew grabs the bag while getting out with me. I walk up to the platform next to the tracks. I stand on a newspaper dispenser and pull myself onto the overhang. Matthew hands me the bag and I climb to the other side of the overhang. Matthew follows me up and crawls over to me. I open the bag and pull out the bottle inside. I smile at the tall white bottle with a blue top.

"Savvy Vodka. My favorite." I say while pulling the top off.

"I know. Thats why i got it." Matthew says. I put the bottle to my mouth and take a large gulp. The liquid burns as it goes down my throat. The burning sensation is familiar. I love it. I hand the bottle to Matthew and he also takes a sip. I lie down and stare at the sky above. My eyes skim over the different constellations. There was a period in my life where I was obsessed with stars and what is beyond. I memorized almost every constellation in the sky.

"Hey, Tris. I have another surprise." Matthew says.

"And what would that be." I say as I continue to lie down. I see Matthew pull something out of his pocket and hold it in front of me. I smile when I see the joint he is holding out.

"Where did you get that." I say as I sit up.

"One of the guys int he lab had it. I didn't even have to buy it off him, he just gave it to me." Matthew says with a large smile. I take it form him and hold my hand out for a lighter. Matthew pulls one out of his pocket and hands it to me. I light the joint and put it to my lips. I breath in and hold it for a few seconds before blowing out the smoke. I hand Matthew the joint and he hands me the bottle. We bring them both to our lips and I take a sip while he takes in a breath.

"Whats that?" Matthew asks while looking down the tracks towards the farms.

"Its probably nothing. Your just seeing things." I say while taking another sip. I take the joint out of Matthew's fingers and take another hit. I blow the smoke out before bringing it to my lips again.

"Tris, I'm serious. There is something out there." Matthew says a little more alert this time. I squint in the direction he is looking. It takes a couple of seconds for my eyes to adjust. When they do, I see what he is talking about. There is what looks like a group of people walking up the track. I quickly put the joint out and put it into my pocket. I put the top back on the bottle and put it into the bag. I hand Matthew the bag before hopping off the overhang. I reach up and grab the bag from Matthew while he jumps down.

We walk to his car and get in. He turns it on and drives onto the tracks. He starts driving towards the movement we saw. After a few minutes, we see a group of people walking on the tracks through the headlights.

"What the hell?" I say while getting out of the truck. Matthew follows my lead. I slowly walk towards the group of people. "Who are you people?" I say cautiously.

"Hi, my name is Uriah. We're not exactly sure where we are but we're from inside the fence." The guy who I guess is named Uriah says.

Wait?! From inside the fence? They aren't supposed to be able to get out! Whats going on?

**This hope you like my new story! If you haven't Read my other stories, How to Be a Heartbreaker and Becoming Dauntless, you should! I will update this soon. Until then, sit tight! Thanks for reading!**

**-Hockeycrazy7**


	2. Chapter 2

TRIS POV

"You guys are from inside the fence? How did you get out?" I say warily. I see Matthew move closer to me either trying to protect me or hoping I will protect him.

"Well there was sort of this war." Uriah says.

"War? There was a war? How did I not know about this?" I say while looking at Matthew.

"You haven't gone to school in forever and spend all of your time cooped up in the training room." Matthew says with a shrug. I motion for Uriah to continue.

"So, at the end of this war, a video was released by Caleb." he says while pointing to a guy standing next to him. "The video said to go outside the fence when there are a lot of divergents, which there are. So we escaped out of the fence and were walking until you came up to us. And here we are now." Uriah finishes. I look at Matthew and can tell he believes them so I go along with him.

"Okay, what about you guys? What are your names?" I say referring to the other people in the group.

"Well, I'm Uriah as I said before. Thats Caleb, Cara, Christina, Will, Al, Four, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, and Marlene." Uriah says while pointing to each person in turn. I nod at each of them as Uriah says their names.

"Tris, I think we should take them back to the Bureau." Matthew whispers in my ear.

"Yeah, Dad will know what to do with them." I whisper back. I then turn back to them. "Get in the truck." I say in a monotone voice. They look slightly wary but get in anyway. They all pile in the bed of the truck since there isn't enough room in the cab. I'm about to get in the cab when Matthew stops me.

"Go in the bed of the truck and make sure they don't do anything stupid. One of them can come up here if they would like." Matthew says. I groan and walk around to the bed of the truck.

"I am being forced to sit back here. One of you can go to the passenger's seat." I say while hoping in the back and sitting down. Caleb immediately jumps up and goes to sit in the cab. I rest my head on the side and let the wind whip through my hair as we go. I remember the joint in my pocket and pull it out. I also remember that Matthew has my lighter.

"Do any of you guys have a lighter or matches?" I say while looking at all of them. They just shake their heads. I groan and crawl over to the small window connecting the bed to the cab. I pull it open and stick my head in.

"Can I use your lighter?" I ask Matthew. He nods and motions to which pocket its in. I pull my head out of the window and stick my arm in. I find the pocket and grab the lighter. I yell thank you before crawling back over to my spot. I light the joint and stick it in my mouth.

"I don't think you ever told us your name?" The one I think is named Zeke says. I roll my eyes and look at him.

"Tris." I say shortly.

"So whats the deal with you?" Zeke asks.

"What do you mean?" I snap at him. I raise my eyebrow and take another hit.

"Well, what were you doing wondering around a train track this late at night." he says, trying to choose his words carefully.

"I was getting drunk before we were rudely interrupted by you guys." I say pointedly. "What about you? Whats the deal with you guys? You know, despite the obvious." I say. Zeke just shrugs as everyone else doesn't say anything.

"What about you number boy? No way in hell is that your real name." I say to Four who is sitting across from me.

"Curious one aren't you. What makes you think you can ask me questions?" Four says harshly.

"It must be because you are so approachable. You know, like a bed of nails." I say sarcastically. Four scoffs while everyone else in the truck laughs.

"Damn, girls got balls." Uriah says through his laughter.

"And why would that be?" I say while raising both eyebrows at him.

'Well, no one stands up to Four. I mean look at him. His is the scariest person I know." Uriah says. I laugh a little at that.

"If a guy with a number for a name is the scariest person you know, you surely have not met many people. I'm assuming you were amity?" I say. Uriah looks slightly offended at this and Four is giving me a questioning look while everyone else in the truck laughs.

"I am not Amity! I am Dauntless through and through." Uriah says with a gasp.

"Yeah, I'm calling bullshit on that one. I've read about the factions and there is no way you would ever be Dauntless." I say while rolling my eyebrows at him. This makes Uriah even more offended.

"Who are you to say he isn't Dauntless, little girl?" Four says. I turn my attention to him and scowl.

"Call me little girl one more time and I will make sure to accidentally make you slip and fall off this truck. Trust me, I know how to cover my tracks." I say with a smirk at his slightly scared expression. That makes him shut up along with everyone else in the truck. The rest of the ride is silent with the people from inside the fence taking in their surroundings and me smoking. Once we get back to the Bureau, I put out the joint and throw it in a near by trash can.

"Matthew, you have to bring them in. I'm not supposed to be here." I say while walking to an alley that leads to the building that is outside my window.

"Why aren't you supposed to be here?" Zeke yells at my retreating figure.

I turn around for a moment to say, "Wouldn't you like to know?" before running off into the dark alley.

FOUR POV

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tris yells before running off into the dark. I turn to Matthew and see he is trying to suppress a laugh.

"So, lets move on." Matthew says before turning on his heal and walking into the building in front of him. We all follow him in. We walk over to an elevator and Matthew presses the fifth floor. I can feel my breath quicken at the small space but no one seems to notice. We finally get to leave the death trap and I am happily the first one out.

Matthew leads us down a hallway until he comes to a door with a '536' on it. Matthew looks at us quickly before knocking. We wait a few minuted before a guy in a robe opens the door. His hair is a little messed up and he has reading glasses slipping off his nose. In one of his hands is a half empty cup of coffee. The mug says 'World's Greatest Dad' and has a small hand print on it. He is tall and slightly slim. He doesn't have much muscle but he isn't lanky either.

"Hey, Dave!" Matthew says with a cheery smile. 'Dave' pushes his glasses up further on his nose and slightly scowls at Matthew.

"What did I say about calling me Dave?" 'Dave' says.

"Not to." Matthew says, his smile never faltering. 'Dave' then sighs and rubs his temple slightly.

"What do you need Matthew?" he says.

"Well, David. I was out and about strolling when I came across this group of teenagers who claim to be from inside the fence." Matthew says while motioning to us. David's eyes widen and he motions for us to come in.

"Sit, sit. Would any of you like anything to drink or eat?" David asks. We all shake our heads and take a seat in his living room. His mug said 'Dad'. I wonder where his kid is. "I'm just going to call someone quickly. I will be right back." David says before making a quick exit into a room off of the living room.

When the door shuts, I hear another door from down the hallway open. There is shuffling of footsteps before Tris emerges into the living room. This time instead of wearing jeans and a t-shirt, she is wearing black short shorts and a tank top that stops right above her belly button. I can now see a silver bar with black balls on the ends going through her belly button. Its really sexy and I find my self not able to take my eyes off of it. I am snapped out of my belly button piercing induced thoughts by Tris speaking.

"Hey, Matthew. Long time no see." she says with a smirk. Everyone gives her a weird look while Matthew just shakes his head at her.

"Hey, Trissy. Wish you could have come out with me tonight. It was no fun without you." Matthew says with a wink. Tris laughs and walks over to the kitchen. She comes back out with a water bottle and stands next to Matthew.

"So, wheres my dad." Tris asks Matthew. So Tris is David's kid.

"He went into his office to do something. I'm not sure what though." Matthew says. Tris looks in the direction of the door David just went into. David then walks into the room and sets a phone down on the side table.

"I just found sleeping arrangements for all of you because I figured we can figure this all out after a good night's sleep. I can call someone to come up here and show you where you will be living for a little while if you would like." David says.

"I can bring them, Daddy. No need to go disrupt anyones busy schedule." Tris says with a sweet, 'I'm a perfect angel' look on her face. From what I know about her, (which isn't much) she doesn't seem like the sweet type. She is probably faking it and if she is faking, she is a hell of a good liar.

"Oh, Beatrice. I didn't even see you there. If it isn't a bother would you bring them to the old hotel wing?" David says, now looking at his daughter.

"You know, I can even take them under my wing. I'll be like their guides to the Bureau." Tris says.

"That would be wonderful." David says with a big smile.

"You know, I think it would be best if I stay with them all day for a while. If you could just call school and tell them I'll be absent for a little on special Bureau business, that would be perfect." Tris says with a charming smile. David sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Fine, Beatrice. I will give you the next week off of school to look after them. After that though, you have to go every day for the rest of the year." David says in a stern tone.

"Thank you so much, Daddy!" Tris yells while running to him and jumping in his arms. He catches her and hugs her before putting her back on the ground.

"Well, lets go!" Tris says turning to us.

"Honey, aren't you going to put some proper clothes on before you walk through the Bureau." David says looking her ensemble up and down.

"Nope." Tris says while popping the 'P'. David just sighs and nods at us before walking back into his office. Tris ushers us out of the apartment and into the hallway. Once the door shuts behind her, she turns to us and smirks.

"Thanks for not ratting me out. I would be in more trouble than I already am." Tris says while walking down the hallway with us following.

"I can't believe you got out of school for a week. You're such a little rat." Matthew says while playfully shoving her. Tris just chuckles and keeps walking.

"I am not a rat. I just now how to play people to my advantage." Tris says with a cheeky grin. Damn, thats hot. She is a lot more bad ass than I thought she was when I originally saw her. I can't help but feel a strange pull to her. She's interesting and I feel like I need to know more about her. I can't even seem to take my eyes off of her.

"Whatever you say, _Beatrice_." Matthew says with a laugh. Tris scowls at him when he says her name.

"Call em that again and I will skin you alive." Tris says harshly. Matthew just laughs and brushes off the death threat.

"You know you love me." Matthew says with a goofy grin.

"Sadly, I do." Tris says with a smirk. My heart sinks a little when she says this. Are they dating? It would make sense. They seem really close and said they love each other. For some reason, disappointment fills me form head to toe.

We keep walking until we reach a wing with the words 'Hotel' over the top. We all walk in and see an entryway looking room with about 10 beds set up.

"Ah, I see they already set up your beds. This is only going to be a temporary living plan until we figure out something more comfortable. Pick a bed and get some sleep. I will be back tomorrow morning to bring you to breakfast." Tris says before spinning on her heal and walking out with Matthew.

**Page Break**

I wake up to a loud banging noise. I groan and roll over to see Tris standing at the entrance to the hotel with a pot and a metal spoon, banging them together repeatedly. I see everyone else slowly waking up. Zeke wakes up and walks over to Tris. He grabs the pot and spoon out of her hands and throws them out a nearby window before jumping back into his bed.

"Fine, be that way." Tris says with a scowl. Then a high pitched scream comes from her. The scream is so much worse than the pots that I get up just to make her stop. I see everyone else doing the same.

"Finally. You're all such lazy asses. There is a pile of clothes for you guys over there. I'll be waiting in the hallway for you all so we can head to breakfast." Tris says before walking out. I watch her retreating figure as long as I can until my view is obstructed by the door closing.

I then turn to the pile of clothes and grab a black shirt along with dark wash jeans that look about my size. I strip out of my old clothes and pull the new clothes on. The shirt is a little tight but other than that, the clothes fit. I put on my sneakers that i came here with and walk into the hall. No one else is ready yet so its just Tris and I. The second I walk out, he eyes connect with mine. Even as I continue to stare, her gaze is unwavering.

"I like your eyes." she says right before the doors open and everyone else walks into the hallway. She starts to walk away and we all follow. She said she likes my eyes! A small smile forms on my face. Why am I so happy about this?

I notice as we walk that a lot of people move out of Tris' way when she walks. It must happen often because it doesn't even faze Tris when it happens.

"You must be really revered here for people to move when you walk." Caleb comments form next to me.

"Revered? No. Feared? Yes." Tris says with a satisfied grin. Matthew laughs from next to her.

"You are going to notice Tris doesn't have many friends. And by that I mean I am her only friend. Everyone else she has either insulted in some way or scared them so much that they won't come near her. I am the unlucky one who is sadly stuck with her." Matthew says. This time both Tris and Matthew laugh. I look to see my friends are slightly impressed and slightly scared. We keep walking until we reach the cafeteria. Tris pushes open both doors and walks in with us following her like lost puppies.


	3. Chapter 3

FOUR POV

Breakfast goes by quickly. We just eat muffins and pancakes. We sat at a table with Matthew and Tris. I can now see what they were talking about when they said Tris was feared. The tables bordering ours are empty and people keep sending wary glances towards her. Either Tris doesn't notice or this happens so often that she just doesn't care. I'm going to guess the latter. Matthew and Tris have their own conversation while the rest of us have meaningless conversation. Tris stand sup and we follow her out of the cafeteria.

"So, what are we doing today?" Uriah asks. Tris turns around and looks at him for a second with a questioning glance before Matthew answers.

"I have work today and you guys have to meet up with David at 2. Until then you'll just have to stick with Tris." Matthew says. We all nod while Tris looks at him, appalled.

"Are you kidding me! Why do they have to be with me? Why can't you take them." She says.

"Tris, the reason you aren't at school is so you can watch them. Now play nice." Matthew says before walking off. Tris growls at him and starts to walk away. We start to follow her with difficulty considering her fast pace. Eventually we stop at a door in the basement of the building.

"I need to train so you guys are going to have to stay in here while I do. Don't touch anything, don't break anything, and I swear to god if you interrupt me there will be consequences." She says in a menacing tone. We nod and follow her into the room. the second the door opens, my jaw drops. The room is a large room full of all kinds of weapons and training equipment. Immediately, my feet take me over to a table of knives that in the wall.

The entire table is covered in different types of throwing knives, all the latest models. There are a few sets but most are distinct from the ones next to it. I run my fingers along them and feel the different edges. All are sharpened to perfection. I am broken out of my daze by a harsh voice behind me.

"What happened to not touching anything?" Tris says. I turn around to see her standing there with her arms crossed.

"Sorry, its just the knife collection is spectacular. The ones we would throw in dauntless were pretty crummy." I say while glancing back at the knives.

"You throw?" Tris says while raising her eyebrow.

"Yes. I'm the best Dauntless has to offer." I say with a slightly cocky smirk.

"I highly doubt that." she says with a snort. Now its my turn to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Is that a challenge?" I say.

"Of course it is, dumb ass. Now choose your knives." She says while walking over to the table. I watch as her eyes skim over the table and land on a set in the back corner. She picks up the five knives and motions for me to do the same. I look the knives over before deciding on five different ones. I pick them up walk over to a target shaped like a human. Tris takes the target next to me.

"The object of the game is to get the most kill shots. Who ever does that with the five knives wins. Those idiots can judge." She says while pointing a knife at my group. I nod and motion for her to start.

Tris takes a deep breath and pulls back her arm before releasing the knife. The second the knife leaves her hand, she replaces it and throws again. She throws the next three so fast, I barely even saw them. I look to the target to see where the knives landed. One is in the middle of the eyes, one is in the temple, one is in the neck, and the last two were plunged into the heart. I walk closer to examine it and see she hit dead center for each mark on the target. I gulp and walk back to my spot.

I stare at my target and throw the knife in my hand. I don't even look to see where it landed before releasing the next one. This continues until all of my knives are stuck into the target. They all landed in the same spots that Tris' did. She goes up to the target and inspects the different hits. Once she is done, she turns around and laughs.

"Nice try number boy, but if you want to beat me, you're going to have to try a little harder." Tris says. I give her a confused look and she points to the one between the eyes. I walk over and look at it to see it is only a centimeter away from dead center. Damn it, she beat me.

"Fine, you win this time." I say.

"Woah, woah, woah. Did the almighty Four just admit defeat? Someone needs to document this moment." Zeke says.

"Shut up." I snap with a sharp scowl.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have training to get to." Tris says before walking into a closet and coming out in a sports bra and sweatpants with her knuckles taped. I can see faint abs lining her otherwise flat stomach. She walks over to a punching bag and cracks her neck before she starts to pummel it. Instantly, my instructor instincts kick in and I start to analyze her every move. She executes each move with near perfection. the only flaw I am able to pick up on is how she isn't focusing on isolating her core.

I make a spur of the moment decision and walk over to her. I place my hand on her stomach and lean my head near her ear.

"Don't forget to keep your tension here." I say. The second I touch her, she visibly tenses. After I tell her the advice, she meekly nods but stays tense. I remove my hand and watch as she does as I told her. It as an immediate effect on her stance and now I can truly find nothing wrong. I pull myself away from watching her and go stand with the others.

"Dude, she's better than you at all this and your supposed to be a dauntless prodigy." Zeke says with an exasperated look on his face.

"Don't you think I have realized that by now? She must train a lot. The dedication she has is truly remarkable." I say, zoning out slightly at the end thinking about her. I have never met a girl with such great form. I've never even met anyone who is more focused on training than me but she seems to be. The only time I saw her have any fun is the few times she has joked around with Matthew.

"Four, snap out of it." Zeke says while snapping his fingers in front of my face. I blink a few times before turning to him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I say.

"Thinking about Tris?" Zeke says while wiggling his eyebrows up and down. I growl and punch him lightly in the arm. Apparently it wasn't light enough because zeke curses and grabs his arm.

"You know, I don't think of every girl who grabs a shred of my attention like that. I'm not you, Zeke." I say with a stern expression. Zeke huffs and rolls his eyes.

"This girl has a hell of a lot more than a shred of your attention. At dauntless, I could barely get you t look at a girl let alone talk to her." Zeke says. I roll my eyes and lean back in my chair while crossing my arms. Zeke turns to Uriah and starts to talk to him about something stupid while I watch Tris again.

She really did take my advice. Her stance continues to be perfect with every kick and punch she throws. She starts to do combinations that I have never even seen. Of course, she executes them perfectly. I would hate to be the one who has to fight her. I can't find any flaws that you would be able to take advantage of. She seems impossible to beat.

I don't know how long I stare but I stop when Tris turns around panting. She grabs a towel and wipes the sweat off her forehead and takes a look at the clock. I look too and see its 1:45. Man, that was a hell of a lot longer than I thought. Tris mumbles something then runs into the closet, grabbing her sweatshirt. She runs over to us while she rips whats left of the tape off her knuckles. She pulls on her sweatshirt once all the tape is off.

"Lets go guys or we're going to be late. My dad would kill me." she says while making her way to the door. We all follow behind her. I walk a little faster so I am walking next to her. She barely acknowledges me when I do this. After a couple of minutes she finally says something.

"Thanks for helping me. I could feel something wrong with my stance but I wasn't sure what it was. One of the problems of training with yourself." she says while keeping her eyes forward.

"It was no problem. I was an instructor back in dauntless so its a habit to analyze peoples forms. Do you always train alone?" I ask while looking at her, though her gaze never falters from the hallway in front of her.

"Always have, always will. I taught myself everything I know. I've been practicing every day from a very, very young age." she says. I can't believe she taught herself all of that stuff. It was impressive enough that she knew all that. Now I knew she figured it all out on her own, it only makes her more impressive.

"Why were you always alone?" I ask.

"You ask a lot of questions." she states. "I don't like questions." Wow, she is very blunt.

"Just curious." I say while tearing my gaze away from her.

"Yes, well aren't we all. I could be asking you right now about your clear daddy issues but I chose to keep it to myself." she says in a nonchalant tone. Daddy issues? What the hell is she talking about? Does she know something? No, theres no way she would know anything. I haven't even told anyone. She takes a side glance at me and sees the confused expression on my face.

"Was I wrong? Is it mommy issues? Or maybe both?" Tris says while raising an eyebrow.

"Look, I don't know what you think you know but-" she cuts me off before I can finish my statement.

"I don't think I know anything. You have obviously been abandoned at some point in your life considering the way you are always so stiff and always on your guard as if a monster is going to pop out of a closet and eat you. Your were forced on your own and had to watch out for yourself. The fact that the 'I am a tough guy' mask is so well trained suggests a lot of practice therefore this must have happened at and early age. 6 maybe 7. Then the look in your eyes, like a child who's candy was stolen from them, suggests it was someone you were once close to or someone who should have been there for you but wasn't. Girlfriend was out of the question considering how young you were when it happened so the only option left was parent. Dad was just a guess because they seem most likely to disappoint. But then again, moms can be pretty cold hearted too." she says with a blank expression on her face. How the hell did she do that? I've known her for less than 24 hours and we have barely had a conversation.

I just stare at her with my mouth open not sure exactly what to say. She side glances at me for a second time and takes note, yet again, of my expression. She nods and faces forward again.

"So I'm going to take that as a yes to both your mom and dad. Interesting." she says. I search her face for pity but find none. She pretty much found out my entire childhood. Shouldn't she be looking at me like a kicked puppy? shouldn't she be running for the hills? There isn't one once of pity in her eyes either so she isn't concealing it. This just intrigues me more.

"How did you guess all that?" I say, slightly cautious knowing she doesn't like questions.

"When you have limited friends, you spend a lot of time alone. I tend to observe people in the time I find myself with no company. You can learn a lot just from actually paying attention to those around you. After years of it, you could say I gained quite the knack for being able to read people." she says. Tris stops in front of a door and faces us. "This is my dad's office. I'll be waiting out here for you guys to come out."

Zeke opens the door and walks in. We all follow and take a seat around the desk in the middle.

TRIS POV

The door shuts behind them and I walk to the opposite wall. I lean against it and slide down so I am sitting on the floor. I put my head against the wall and close my eyes.

I have no idea why I said that to Four. I know how much of a sensitive topic your past can be. I just don't have much of a filter and am used to saying whats on my mind. I feel kind of bad for voicing my suspicions like that but I was right. If anything, I know parent problems when I see them. I mean my mother left me and my father for another family, for god's sake! I just might have left that out when talking to Four.

Maybe I should talk to him about it? He has both mom and dad issues. I thought loosing my mom was bad. At least I have a loving dad. He doesn't have either. maybe we could help each other. But, no. Thats a crazy thought. It took enough courage to tell him the little tidbit about my childhood and that was just about having no friends. No way would I ever be able to talk about my mommy issues, as I call them. It was ridiculous to eve think I could. I haven't even told Matthew about any of this.

I pull out my headphones and MP3 player. I put the ear buds in and turn on the music. I spend the rest of the time listening to a combination of classic rock, the killers, and a little bit of alternative. Its all really old but I find it to be so much more appealing than the techno crap people call music today. They don't even have any real instruments, its all computer generated. Like, what the actual fuck?

When the doors open, my dad walks out with the rest of the group. I stand up and dust the dust off my pants.

"So, whats the plan?" I say to my dad.

"Your going to take them back to their rooms. They will be sleeping there until we figure out what we are going to do. Tomorrow we are having a meeting with the board to work out different situations. You have to make sure they are in the conference room at 12 tomorrow afternoon. Be home by 10, Beatrice." my dad says before walking off. I nod and wave goodbye to him. He waves back right before he turns the corner.

I turn around and start to walk away. I hear the group following me.

"So what are we doing until the meeting tomorrow?" Zeke asks.

"Were going to go pick Matthew up from work then figure out something to do." I say as I continue to walk while I try to think of some fun things to do that might scare the hell out of them.

**I'm so sorry this took so long to update! I've been on vacation for the past week and I thought I would have time to write but it turns out I was either really busy or really tired. I know I've been a little MIA lately but now that I'm back in my own house (I've been traveling the past three weeks) I should be back to updating regularly. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**-Hockeycrazy7**


	4. Chapter 4

TRIS POV

Matthew opens the door to see me leaning against the frame with a smirk on my face. The group who came from inside the fence in standing behind me looking slightly lost.

"Whats up?" He asks while raising his eyebrows at me.

"Lets go. We're going on an adventure." I say. Matthew throws his head back and groans.

"Tris, I will never go on an adventure with you again and thats final. Plus, I still have to finish work. I have an hour left to finish source coding the documents my supervisor gave me. I've been working on them all day and I'm no where near done." Matthew says while motioning to the computer behind him. I scoff and push past him. The other guys follow me into the room and Matthew shuts the door behind me.

I open the program and start typing away. I don't need to even glance down at my fingers because of how often I use computers. They are one of the only things I am good at besides fighting. ten minutes later I finish what I was working on and turn to Matthew with an eyebrow raised.

"Now was that so hard?" I say with my arms crossed.

"How the hell did you do that so quickly?" he says while staring at the screen with amazement written all over his face.

"I am kind of offended that you thought any less of me. And it was just some simple data compression. Nothing I couldn't do by the age of 10." I say with a smirk.

"Yeah, well all of us weren't born computer prodigies." Matthew says while shutting off the computer. "I guess we can go now." He says while shaking his head.

"I thought you refused to go on an adventure with me?" I say while standing up and pushing my chair in.

"Yeah, well someone needs to be there to make sure you don't kill one of them." Matthew says. We both laugh at the look on all of their faces.

"I think i'll pass on this one." Christina says while taking a step away from me. I roll my eyes as she does this.

"You don't get the option of whether you want to go or not. I am in charge of you therefore we will do whatever the hell I want to do." I say while walking to the door. I open it and walk out, not even looking back to see if they are following me. I walk through the halls and stop at the elevator. I push the button and usher them all in when the elevator opens. I walk in after all of them and press the button for the top floor. Once the doors open on the top floor I walk out and everyone follows. I walk through the halls until I get to the door leading onto the roof. I pull it open and stalk up the steps.

"What are we doing on the roof?" Zeke asks as we walk over to the middle.

"I come up here a lot. It something I like to do other than train." I say with a shrug.

"Exactly what is it you do up here?" Shauna asks as Zeke wraps his arm around her waist. I turn and smile at them.

"Parkour!" I say enthusiastically. Well, as enthusiastic as I can get which is probably about half the norm.

"What the hell is parkour?" Uriah asks while raising his eyebrows at me. I just laugh while Matthew groans and puts his face in his hands.

"Its the activity of moving rapidly through an area, typically in an urban environment, negotiating obstacles by running, jumping, and climbing. I've done a ton of research on it for the past three years and started teaching myself some stuff in my free time. I also taught myself some freerunning but I'm not as good at that." I say while walking towards the edge of the roof.

"I still don't get what it is." Uriah says while shaking his head. I smirk and pull myself up onto the ledge of the roof. I turn to face them, the smirk still on my face.

"I can show you better than I can tell you. If you guys are truly Dauntless, why don't you prove it." I say before flipping backwards off the roof. I only fall for a couple seconds before my feet connect with the roof of the building that was only two stories below the one I just jumped off of. I do a backwards somersault when I land so I can take some of the momentum away and prevent myself from getting hurt.

I look up to see everyone but Matthew looking down at me with their mouths wide open. Matthew walks over to the side and shakes his head at me. I just laugh at all of them.

"That was crazy! Are you trying to scare us to death!" Christina exclaims. This just makes me laugh harder.

"Are you guys coming or what?" I yell up to them. I see Uriah look down at the six foot gap between the two buildings and gulp. "Come on. Don't be a pansycake!"

This seems to prompt Uriah because he hauls himself onto the edge of them building. He looks from his friends to me before jumping down. He screams, making him sound like a strangled cat. He lands on the roof and rolls about four times before sprawling out on his back. I walk over to him and nudge him with my foot.

"Are you dead?" I say while cocking my head to the side. He grunts, letting me know he is still breathing.

"He's good!" I yell up to the others while giving them a thumbs up. I can see Matthew shaking his head at me from where I stand. I walk over to the edge and look up at them. "So, who's next?" I say while raising my eyebrows.

I see Matthew climb up onto the ledge, grumbling something to himself. He takes a deep breath, then jumps down. He only has to roll once before gaining his footing. I already have forced him to do this a couple times so he has had some practice. The rest of them jump after Matthew. All of them had about as much grace as Uriah did when he jumped. Caleb and Cara both walked off the roof, refusing to jump. I guess since they were both Erudite, they have nothing to prove.

"God, Tris. Is the word fear even in your vocabulary?" Zeke asks as he wipes some blood off of his knee.

"Everyone's afraid of something." I say with a shrug. "Didn't you learn that from those fear landscapes you did in Dauntless."

"What scares you then." Zeke asks. Damn, he is persistent.

"Just because I have fears, doesn't mean I am going to tell you those fears." I say while rolling my eyes. Zeke huffs and pulls himself off the ground. "Are you guys ready to follow me? Feel free to stop art any time." I say before running off.

I run to the other side of the roof, flipping over a vent in the middle. Once again, I hop up onto the ledge. I look back quickly to see the others moving around the vent instead of going over it. I scoff before turning back around and jumping onto the wall in front of me. My hands latch on to the small window sill. I pull myself up onto it and continue to climb the wall, using windows and kinks in the bricks. I only have to climb up three stories before pulling myself onto the roof. I look down and see a few of them making the climb. I smirk when I see Matthew and Christina walking off the roof using the exit in the corner.

In about an hour, the only people who are still able to keep up with me are Zeke, Lynn, and Four. I'm quite impressed considering I've been doing this for a year and they only just started today. I didn't expect any of them to make it past a half hour. We are now walking back to the main building, where we all are sleeping. I walk with them back to the hotel. When we get in, we see everyone (including Matthew) huddled around one of the beds, playing some card game. They all look up when we walk in.

"Wow, I can't believe you made it all the way through her training on the first try. I've tried a couple times but can never bring myself to scale that building." Matthew says while shaking his head. I chuckle and plop down next to him, exhausted. Zeke falls down onto his bed, huffing and puffing.

"That was literally the hardest thing I have ever done. I don't even know how I am not dead right now." Zeke says with a sigh. He doesn't even seem to have enough energy to keep his eyes open. I stand up again and stretch my arms a little.

"Well, I'm going to head home now. My dads probably worried considering it took longer than usual to finish the course. I had to keep waiting for you guys to catch up. It really held me back. Anyways, I will pick you guys up tomorrow morning for breakfast and then the meeting." I say before walking out. I let the doors slam behind me.

When I get to my apartment, my dad is sitting in the living room with papers strewn all around him. He barely even looks up when I walk in. HIs reading glasses hand loosely off his nose. I walk over to him and plop down on the papers that cover the couch.

"Hey, dad. Whats up?" I ask while leaning back.

"I have a lot of work with the new arrival of those kids." He says with a small groan. He runs his hands up and down his face. "Tris, do you think you could grab me my calculator from my office. It should be in one of the desk drawers."

I nod and walk into his office. I sit in his chair and start going through his desk drawers. As I am going through the bottom drawer on the left side, I notice a small hole in the bottom of the drawer. I stick my finger in it and notice the bottom seems to be really loose. I pull out everything in the drawer and place it on his desk.

I use the hole to yank the bottom out of the drawer. Under it is an extension of the drawer, full of letters. I pull out the letter on top and its addressed to me. Theres no return address on it. I place the letter on the desk and pick up the others. All of them are addressed to me. My eyebrows knit together as I shuffle through all of them. Who wrote these? Why did my dad keep them from me?

I quickly shove the letters up my shirt and replace the bottom of the drawer. It throw all the papers back into the drawer and quickly find the calculator. I run into the living room and throw the calculator in front of my dad before rushing into my bedroom. I slam my door shut behind me and jump onto my bed. I pull the letters pull of my shirt and lay them before me. I open the first one and read through it.

_Dear Beatrice,_

_As I say in every letter, I am so sorry I have left you. I never meant for it to be this way. There isn't a day that goes bye without me thinking of you. If I could have brought you with me, I would have. But its not safe here. The system is corrupt and I would never forgive myself for putting you in any type of danger. I really hope you don't hate me for leaving you there. It really was for the best. _

_I Don't know how much your father told you, but I met someone. I never meant to fall in love but the world works in mysterious ways. Its not that I don't love your father, its that I found this new man brings out the best in me. He makes me happier than I ever thought I could be. Sometimes, everyone has to do a little for themselves and this is the little thing I have chosen for myself. I hope your dad has met someone by now and moved on. It would make me nothing but happy to see him happy. I would understand if you had found a new mother figure to look up to considering how you never knew me. I actually hope there is someone to guide you in my absence._

_You have a half-brother. He may not know about you, but I wanted you to know about him. Maybe one day, you will get a chance to meet him. His name is Caleb Prior._

_Remember, I love you. I love you so much, Beatrice. The first chance I get to come see you, I will._

_Lost of Love,_

_Your Mother_

My mom wrote to me? Why did my father keep these from me? I always thought she just forgot about me and thats why she stopped writing. And I have a brother? That guy with the nerdy glasses, his name is Caleb. I'll have to ask him his last name. he could be the brother I never knew I had. I can't believe my father would try and keep something like this from me. Its like he is trying to have me grow up without knowing anything about my mother.

I thoroughly read through the other letters but they don't say much other than updates on her life. It seems like she transferred to abnegation with the man she loved, who I have come to know as Andrew. They got married and had my brother. I'm a little over a year older than him. In the last letter, my mom told me that my brother transferred to Erudite. The more I read about my brother, the more I am starting to think that the Caleb here is indeed my brother. I need to talk to him and I can't wait any longer.

I quickly shove all of the letters under my mattress and scurry out of the run. I run through the living room without saying anything a word to my dad. I grab my keys and run out of the apartment. I sprint down to the hotel and burst through the room. I look around until I find Caleb. he is sitting on his bed reading a book. I grab his earlobe and drag him out of the room as he trails behind me muttering 'Ow!'. I push him into the hallway and close the door behind me.

"Whats your name?" I say harshly.

"Caleb." he says slowly, like he is talking to a five year old. I scoff and cross my arms.

"I meant your last name. Whats your last name?" I say in a somewhat softer tone.

"Prior. Caleb Prior." he says. My mind starts spinning. This is my brother. He is my flesh and blood and I didn't even realize it.

"Listen this may sound a little crazy but I need to tell you something. You're my-" he cuts me off before I can finish.

"Brother. I know." he says while waving his hand casually. My jaw drops and I stare at him with wide eyes.

"You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?!" I say, my voice rising slightly.

"I wasn't positive. When I came I could see the uncanny resemblance to our mother but I thought it could be a coincidence. Then when your father said your name was Beatrice, I was almost 100% positive you were my sister. I didn't want to say anything in case you didn't know about me. I didn't want to scare you. I was waiting for the right time to drop the bomb." he says with a shrug. My head still feels like its spinning 100 miles an hour.

"How did you even know about me? Our mom said she wasn't telling you about me." I say.

"Right before we left for outside the fence she told me about you. She also said to tell you that she loves you and still thinks about you everyday." Caleb says.

"This is too much. I can't take this all right now." I say before turning and running. I take off into the elevator where I restlessly bounce on my heals. Once the door opens, I rush down the hallway and up the stairs. I emerge onto the roof and take in a breath of fresh air. It instantly calms me down.

I walk over to the edge and lean on the ledge. i close my eyes and let the wind whip through my hair for who knows how long. The new revelations of tonight reeling through my mind. At some point, I slide down to the ground and fall asleep.

**Sorry for being so MIA lately. I've just been taking a ****little**** break from writing so I can savor my last couple days of summer. But, I am back to ****school**** tomorrow so I will ****misty**** likely be updating regularly again. No promises though. I'm currently working on an update for Becoming Dauntless so that will be out soon. Thanks so much for reading!**

**-Hockeycrazy7**


	5. Chapter 5

TRIS POV

I wake up to the cold cement of the roof floor. How wonderful. I groan as I stand up and brush myself off. I slightly pat down my hair and make my way off the roof. I feel slightly jittery and in a down right bad mood. The news from last night hasn't seemed to warn off yet.

Once I get into the elevator, I pull out my phone. I have 17 missed calls from my dad. Great. I'm going to be in so much trouble. Plus its already 11:23. I missed my morning workout. Its all making me very anxious and only adding to the jitters. This day is just turning out so great. Once I get out of the elevator I go straight to the cafeteria.

I throw the doors open to see my dad running around, yelling at everyone. I roll my eyes and walk over to the table where the Chicago group is sitting. I hear my dad in the back ground. "Has anyone seen my daughter?! She never came home last night!" Over dramatic much? I sit down and pull a muffin in front of me. As I am picking at it I notice The entire table staring at me.

"What?" I snap at them.

"Your dad has been going crazy looking for you all morning." Zeke states. I roll my eyes and go back to my muffin. I feel a presence sit next to me but ignore it.

"Tris, where were you?" Matthew says. I look at him slightly before turning back to my muffin.

"You know damn well where I was." I say. Matthew looks at me concerned as his eye move from my trembling hands to the crazed look in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asks cautiously, most likely trying not to be a trigger. I slightly glance up at him.

"I found out a lot. I missed my morning workout. I've just had a lot going on." I say while shaking my head. I must look pretty distant right now as I always do when this happens. I can feel it rising up in me and the controlled breathing isn't helping one bit. I noticed I felt a little off from the second I woke up and being around people isn't helping.

"Tris, you need to calm down, okay?" Matthew says while searching my eyes, strategically keeping his hands off of me.

"I know. I'm trying. I really am." I say frantically. I try to disguise my shaking hands by tapping them on the table but that only seems to make it worse. My eyes dart around the room, landing on nothing in particular. I try to block the feeling in me but its making a hell of a fight to get out.

"Whens the last time you took them?" Matthew asks. I look up for a second before looking back down at the table. "I need you to answer my question, Tris." I shake my head for about five seconds before resigning to looking around the room again. My thoughts are a jumbled mess of a mix between hatred and me trying to keep the hatred inside.

"I trusted him. He lied to me. Kept things form me. I trusted him. Trusted him." I say while slowly shaking my head.

"Beatrice! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." My father says while putting a hand on my shoulder. And theres the trigger. Any feelings that I managed to block out before come flowing out freely now. I wish I could keep them down, I really do.

Matthew swiftly pulls my father's hand off my shoulder and gives him a look. I don't know what the look meant considering how consumed my mind is right now.

"My name is Tris." I say while turning to face him. My voice continuously rose as the sentence went on.

"I'm sorry, Tris. Sometimes I forget. Please, just calm down." My dad says with slight worry in his eye. I stand up so I am closer to his eye level.

"Don't tell me what to do. You have no right. You kept her from me. You're the reason I grew up in this hell hole without her. I fucking trusted you! And you betrayed me! Everything is your fault." I scream at him. By now the entire cafeteria has their attention turned to us.

"Calm down, Tris. Fight it. I know you can." He says. I shake my head and give him a sarcastic laugh.

"Here I was thinking she didn't care. Thinking she forgot who I was. I can't believe you had the audacity to make me grow up alone." I say, slightly softer than before but still yelling.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Beatrice." My father says.

"MY NAME IS TRIS! TRIS! I FOUND THE LETTERS. THE FUCKING LETTERS YOU HID FROM ME. WHO DOES THAT TO THEIR CHILD! WHO FUCKING DOES THAT." I scream. I have angry tears streaming down my face. I look around to see everyone whispering to the people next to them while staring at me. I focus in on a group of girls a couple feet away. "WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING STARING AT! GET ON WITH YOUR OWN GOD DAMN LIFE." I scream at them.

"Tris, please calm down." Matthew says from behind me. I throw my elbow back and make contact with his ribs. I hear him grunt and fall to the floor. I look down at him and I want to punch him. Oh, do I want to punch him. But the pleading look in his eyes stops me.

I need to get out of here, now. I need to go before I do something I will regret when this is all over. My eyes dart around the room looking for the closest way out. I spot a door only a couple feet away and sprint out it. Once I get outside I run to the stairwell and take all five flights two steps at a time. I get to my floor and sprint down the hall, bursting into my apartment. I start to pace. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?

I decide on breaking into the liquor cabinet and stealing a bottle of vodka. I grab it and run the remaining stars to the roof. I go over to the corner you can't see from the doorway and sit down. The running helped a lot to expel the overflow of energy inside of me. The feelings are still there but aren't as bad as they were in the cafeteria. I twist the cap off and use my trembling hand to tip the bottle back.

FOUR POV

What the hell just happened? I look from the door that slammed shut behind Tris to Matthew lying on the floor to David who is rubbing his forehead. Why did she blow up like that? She seemed like she was in a trance. The look in her eyes was slightly deranged and she seemed very anxious. Matthew finally gets off the floor and brushes the dirt off his pants.

"We need to find her. Now. Who knows what she would do in this state." Matthew says while turning to David. "You go back to the apartment and see if she's there. I'll go to the training room which is where she most likely would have gone. The rest of you split up and search the building. If you find her, bring her to us immediately." He says while turning to us. We all nod and they both rush out of the cafeteria.

"Lets all take a floor. Matthew is covering the basement so we can start on the first floor. Uriah, you look there. Marlene, you got the second floor. Shauna, you can look on the third. I'll look on the fourth. David is already on the fifth. Lynn and Al can look on the sixth floor. Caleb can look on the seventh. Will, eighth. Christina, ninth. And Four check the tenth and the roof." Zeke says quickly. We all agree and run off to the elevator.

I patiently wait as the elevator stops on each floor, letting someone out each time. Finally I reach the top floor and step out. I quickly move down the hallways, looking everywhere for Tris. By the end of the last hallway, she is obviously not up here. I then move to the door leading to the roof and head up there. I open the door and look around.

I spot Tris standing on the ledge surrounding the roof with a half empty bottle in her hand. I cautiously walk over to her so I don't scare her.

"Tris, maybe you should get down. It doesn't seem safe." I say slowly. Tris doesn't even turn around as I speak.

"Have you ever thought about it?" She says while absentmindedly staring at whats below her. I take note of the fact that her hands stopped shaking for the most part.

"Thought about what?" I ask while creeping closer.

"Jumping. Ending everything. Would you even feel it, or would you die the second you hit the ground. It seems appealing to end your life like that. A pure moment of bliss as your falling then all of a sudden, its over. Everything's over. It seems like a happy way to go." She says while swaying slightly.

"I never thought of it like that, I guess. Maybe if you hop down here and we could talk about it more." I say. She leans forward slightly as if she is going to fall. My breath catches in my throat but is soon released when she leans back to normal.

"'Unable are the loved to die, for love is immortality.' Do you know who said that?" She says.

"No, I don't. Our education was limited in Chicago." I say.

"Shame. It was Emily Dickinson for the record. I wonder if I would be immortal. Have I loved enough? I wonder if the amount of love effects the amount of immortal you are. Or if it only takes one person to love you to live on forever." She says. She leans forward again and I find myself taking a huge step towards her.

"Tris, don't jump. There are people who care about you. People who would miss you. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for them." I say frantically. She makes a weird noise between a snort and a laugh before she jumps...onto the rooftop. She turns to me with a small smile on her face.

"I'm drunk not suicidal." She says before sliding down onto the ground and leaning up against the wall. I slowly walk over and sit down next to her.

"I'm supposed to bring you to Matthew the second I find you." I say while looking at her cautiously.

"I bet you are." She says before taking a swig of the bottle in her hand. Up close I can see its some kind of alcohol. "I'm not crazy." She says.

"I never said you were." I say. She glances at me before staring at the wall in front of her. We sit in silence for about five minutes before she speaks up again.

"Cyclothymic bipolar disorder." She says. I stare at her for a second trying to figure out what she means by that.

"What?" I say while furrowing my eyebrows.

"I forgot you learned nothing in that useless school of yours. Its the disorder I have. Cyclothymic is the mildest form of bipolar there is. I pretty much just have crazy mood swings. The type I have usually just gives me a lot of energy and makes me hyper a lot. Occasionally i'll have short periods of manic depression as you just witnessed. I used to get mad at the smallest things but I've learned to control it. Certain things can trigger it though, like touching. I don't like to be touched." She says while spinning the bottle absentmindedly.

"You weren't like that when I met you. You seemed different this morning." I say.

"That would be because I haven't taken my meds in a week. Usually I work out enough to help me control it but this time I couldn't. It was the stress. And I missed my workout. And I would have taken my meds had I been at home. It was too much to deal with from the second I woke up." She says.

"Well, that explains it." I say while nodding my head.

"You think I'm crazy. A mental case." She says matter-of-factly.

"I don't. Everyone has their problems. Its how we deal with them that makes you who you are." I say, thinking of myself as well as her.

"Does it though? Do you really believe that?" She says while turning and finally looking me in the eye. I just stare back at her, not exactly sure how to answer that. "Only two people know about my disorder, not including doctor's." She says.

"Then why did you tell me?" I say while raising an eyebrow at her.

"Because I don't have a filter when I'm drunk. Trust me, I'm going to regret this when I'm sober." She says with a small laugh. A tiny smile makes its way onto my face. Once again, she turns to stare at me and I stare right back.

"Do you know why I like your eyes?" She asks as she seems to be searching my eyes.

"No, I don't know why." I say.

"They show you." She says with a slight tilt to her head.

"What do you mean?" I say, now confused as to where she is going with this.

"You're tough. Macho. Nothing can hurt you. Or so you try to make people think. But your eyes. They say something different. Vulnerability. Hurt. You're broken. It draws me in. You draw me in." She says while a small smile grows on her face.

"Your drawn in by the fact that I'm broken?" I say, still slightly confused.

"However vindictive that my sound, its true. I don't like perfection." She says. All of a sudden she stands up and starts walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I say while quickly standing up and following her.

"You said you had to bring me to Matthew, so bring me." she says while pulling the door open and walking down the stairs. The entire walk back is without conversation. We both seem to be completely immersed in our own thoughts. we finally reach the bottom floor where I see Matthew pacing and the group surrounding him.

"Here I am. No need to worry." Tris says while waltzing over to them. I follow behind her.

"Oh my god! Tris, I was so worried. Are you okay?" Matthew says while pulling her into a hug.

"I'm fine. Drunk, but fine." Tris says while smiling largely at him. Suddenly, David comes running over to her and pulls her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. When I walked over, I didn't know you were...anyways. All that matters is that you are fine now." He says. As David hugs her, she stands as stiff as a board. I can tell she is still mad at him for whatever he did. He sighs and pulls away.

"How about you walk everyone back to the hotel then we can talk about this in the apartment." David says. Tris gives him a short nod before he scurries off. She turns on her heel and starts walking towards the hotel while we follow. We get to the hotel in about five minutes and Tris waits by the door as we file in.

Right as I am about to walk in, Tris stops me by putting her arm out. The door shuts behind the person in front of me, leaving the two of us alone. Like on the roof, we stay there staring at each other for a little while. Tris is again the one to break the silence.

"Good thing you're not perfect." She says before walking off down the hallway.

**Sorry its been such a long wait for this chapter. I just recently figured out what I wanted to write for it. I have to say, this is one of my favorite things I have written. I don't know what it is ****about it that I really enjoyed writing. I hope you like it as much as I do. Thanks for reading!**

**-Hockeycrazy7**


End file.
